


【独普】Underberg

by Scarlett198911092330



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett198911092330/pseuds/Scarlett198911092330
Summary: 黑手党兄弟的双向暗（明？）恋





	【独普】Underberg

我要往没药山和乳香冈去，直到天起凉风、日影飞去时才回来。  
——《圣经·雅歌》

基尔伯特·贝什米特被人开枪在出长岛的加油站打成窟窿的时候，路德维希正将家里的门反锁，手里拿着一沓备份好的纽扣人资料，准备销毁。  
电话接通到挂断经历三十四秒，路德维希把手机放回西装裤左边口袋，然后把右手压在左胸前。  
心跳的频率与之前一致，呼吸也正常，确认过这一切，他继续走向原定的路程，往长岛赶去。  
路德维希的原则是开车时不接电话不聊天不分心，而此刻他想他大概是家族中第一个得知这个消息的人。他表现出超常的冷静和镇定。他在心里规划着要如何措辞把这个消息告诉老爷子和妈妈，接下来要安排谁接手基尔伯特的工作，谁去补西边的缺。当汽车行驶到左转路口的第一个交通灯时，一群过马路的小孩子打断了路德维希的思考。他们牵着手跑跑跳跳，欢声笑语，直到街对面的气球摊上还意兴阑珊。  
他们把路德维希拉进了另一个世界。

十岁或者十一岁，甚至更小的时候，路德维希也是这样在马路上，没人看管，没人教育。他酗酒的妈被酒精淹死，父亲则不告而别。他拒绝去孤儿院，对来接他的护工露出獠牙，就快要饿死在街边巷尾。  
他蜷缩在脏水横流的角落，半睁着眼，直勾勾盯着太阳。太阳是煎蛋，流动的云是培根，但太远，他吃不到。  
他祈祷同样远在天边的上帝带他离开充满苦难的人世间。  
上帝听见了他的祷告，然后就出现了。  
不，不是上帝。是个男孩子，带着弟弟妹妹出来买东西，不知是哪一瞥，让这个无人问津的小流浪汉落尽他高贵的视线。  
“嘿，你在这做什么？”他问，声音里满是富家子高高在上的态度。他的确是个富家子，路德维希看过去，和他一般年纪的男孩子衣着考究，个子也比他高出不是一点半点。  
他见路德维希不答话，又凑近了说：“你饿坏了，这样下去你会死的。”  
说着便把手里刚买的一把草莓味软糖塞进路德维希手里。  
他想开口，路德维希想问问他是哪里来的天使，他没有不理他，他脱水好几天，口干舌燥，现在一个单词也发不出，更别说撕开他从没见过的软糖精致的包装。  
站着的男孩似乎是看出了这一点，又把糖从路德维希手里拿过去，剥好了掰开他的嘴喂给他。  
接着，男孩拉起他脏兮兮的手，招呼跟在他身后的弟弟妹妹们。  
“去我家，我妈会给你煮一大碗面，还有热烘烘的土豆。”  
路德维希至今还记得，老头子靠在椅子上，背对着他们，对他的长子说：“这个人我会照顾，但你要告诉我，你们是什么关系，他是你的谁。”  
基尔伯特想也没想脱口而出：“他是我最好的兄弟。”  
而那时，距离他们初次见面不过两小时，几乎算得上素昧平生的陌生人。

日子在照耀美利坚大地的阳光下变得如酒色般温暖沉醺，从灌橄榄油的大桶中缓缓流出。路德维希了解了基尔伯特所在家族从事的生意背后是怎样一个庞大的黑帮帝国，而身为长子的基尔伯特，会在将来的某一天成为贝什米特教父的继承人，继续经营这个帝国。而他们约好，路德维希会是他身边最得力的帮手，独一无二的家族“顾问”。在那之前，路德维希从常春藤大学毕业，成为一名执证律师，在贝什米特公司供职，由老爷子亲自历练。  
路德维希冷静、理智、严谨、忠诚，绝不同于总是激进冒失的基尔伯特，老爷子拿他当亲儿子培养，寄予厚望。家族的人都知道，路德维希会是下一任“军师”，老爷子也是这么希望的。他和基尔伯特一冷一热，一守一攻，配合默契，相得益彰。就像冷水浇入滚油，攻击性成倍增长。  
他在议事厅的角落里呷着茴香酒从容不迫地接电话、打电话时，坐在对面翘着二郎腿的基尔伯特就会端正好坐姿，秘书的话一句听不进去，眼神全黏在路德维希身上了。他抓住空档就捣乱，从后面扑过去把路德维希一丝不苟的金发一通乱揉，或是强迫路德维希把意大利茴香酒换成德国黑啤。而路德维希也只是会无条件地纵容他，不知是出于养子的内敛和知节，还是仅仅对一个人的宠溺。他喜欢基尔伯特，尽管大多数时候他的工作是给后者闯下的祸擦屁股，但谁都看得出来，他们兄弟关系好得要命。  
这的确是一种要命的感情，体现在过于用力的拥抱，和擦身而过的子弹。  
坚硬的对立面是柔软，折中的保守就永远只能维持原样，极端的笔直对应极端的弯曲，只需要一个触发点。  
路德维希长着一张标准的欧洲脸，金得恰到好处的发色，美利坚万里无云的蓝天住在他的眼睛里。起初他不知道，原来一个人的眼睛可以那么好看。他是说基尔伯特。那种红并不是高饱和度的尖锐，它还调和着浓稠的紫，像日落时的玫瑰。他怀疑基尔伯特把家里的玫瑰园搬进了眼里，连同那片天空下的云翳，在晨曦破晓时呈现出鱼鳞般的湛银，又在刺破天幕的太阳光线中渐渐发白。这样的银色十分少见，令他遐思神往。看不到基尔伯特的时候，他就看自己的结婚戒指。现在正抵在他唇上，反射着冷光的这一枚。

他永远不会忘记他结婚那天的情景。  
对方是瓦尔加斯家族的嫡系，长着棕色头发，流着西西里纯正血统的女孩子。西西里人，天生的黑手党，上帝抛弃了他们，于是他们行走在地狱。  
他的妻子爱丽丝从小和他们一起长大，瓦尔加斯家的那位“唐”看重身为养子的路德维希，众人也没有一个不说他们站在一块十分登对。就连基尔伯特都对这个爱笑的女孩子抱有份量很重的好感。仿佛路德维希不和爱丽丝结婚，天理难容。  
好吧，那就结婚。  
婚礼这种东西难免的吵吵闹闹，为一段人生送葬的队伍，轰轰烈烈把你迎进另一座坟墓。  
从宾客名单到场地布置，从菜单酒品到西装裁剪，没有一样需要路德维希操心，爱丽丝总是热衷并擅长于这些。唯独结婚戒指，爱丽丝郑重地把这一项交给了她的未婚夫。  
路德维希向基尔伯特求助，后者兴致勃勃地同他讨论了好几个晚上。最后定下一枚银色的素戒。这在他们这样的人里显得过于寒酸，但路德维希在看到图样的第一眼，就确定非它不可了。去付订金的那天，路德维希发给店员的除了爱丽丝的尺寸，还叮嘱他的尺寸要做两个。  
填写收货人地址的时候，他颤抖的指尖和心尖是不抱希望的。  
他怎么会不知道呢？他怎么会不知道基尔伯特的手指粗细和他一模一样，他们握过对方的手几百万次了？他的枪法都是他手把手教出来的，他们指腹的茧子都长在同一个位置，堆成一模一样的厚度。他抚过自己的手指，就像在抚摸基尔伯特的。  
婚礼当天，基尔伯特正正经经出现在了伴郎的席位上。他和伊丽莎白的两个双胞胎担任花童，他们盛装打扮，扑到路德维希身上。  
不同于往日在一旁笑看，基尔伯特一手一个将孩子们拎下来，粗声粗气地说：“别欺负你们路德叔叔，今天是他的大日子，你们都要老老实实的。”  
正如他所说的一样，平时没轻没重风风火火的基尔伯特，今天从头安分到尾。甚至有些泄了气的沮丧感，像是被一种巨大的失败击得溃不成军，再也做不到意气风发。  
直到香槟饮尽，气球飞走，新郎新娘坐上了早已等待在门口的汽车，准备开始他们的蜜月之旅。爱丽丝在同基尔伯特吻别时哭了，她支在基尔伯特肩上，光洁的后背颤个不停。  
“再去同他说两句话吧，去同他道个别，说了我们再走。”意大利姑娘哽咽道。  
天空是葡萄红干的颜色，在长岛微醺的夜色里，晚风如同爱人的长发，温柔地拂过面颊。  
基尔伯特和路德维希走到宾客看不见的一片树荫里，他摇摇晃晃，需要新郎搀扶。  
在一棵树下，路德维希的手触到了基尔伯特天鹅绒的领结，他走进这片阴影时脚步如此迅疾有力，与走入他的生命时一般无二。  
基尔伯特上前去，给了路德维希一个拥抱。这样的动作在他们这群低头做事不善言辞的男人间是日常表情达意的方式，那么此刻，基尔伯特是想表达怎样一种感情呢。  
他捧起路德维希的脸，一板一眼，郑重其事地注视他：“你会是个好丈夫，照顾好爱丽丝，生一群可爱的日耳曼小崽子。阿西，从今往后你是别人的丈夫了……阿西，阿西……”他用他们之间的昵称呼唤他，这样的话说话的内容不至于使他们隔得太远，“阿西，你永远是我弟弟，阿西。”  
直到这时候，路德维希才发现基尔伯特手指上闪光的东西除了泪水，还有别的。  
然后，他庄重虔诚在路德维希嘴边留下一吻，带有啤酒的香味和白色泡沫。  
再然后，汽车开走了，开走在宽阔绵延的长岛大道上。基尔伯特注视着黑色的汽车，不住地挥手，直到它变成一个小小的圆、小小的点，消失在星光熠熠的夜空之下。

贝什米特宅邸隐没在浓重的夜色和参天的松木中，层层设防，鸟也飞不进。  
他像回自己家里一样轻松自如，这里本也是他的家，他在这里生活了二十年，老爷子待他视如己出。路德维希早就暗暗下定决心，他会将一生献给贝什米特家族，为了他的养父、教父，让他去死也心甘情愿。可是现在，基尔伯特没了，好像有什么在他心里骤然质变。似乎基尔伯特才是他与这个世界的联系。  
从贝什米特夫人手里接过一杯咖啡，夫人擦了擦手，转身又进了厨房。路德维希看着她的背影，放下杯子时荡出了一些液体，把纯白的桌布染出一块深色。  
伊丽莎白在布达佩斯，双胞胎在沙发垫上吃着苹果派。  
贝什米特夫人在厨房里掩面抽泣，路德维希再也忍受不了，他逃出了屋子，跑到阳光底下晒烫的草坪上，跑到一个人也看不到的地方，大口呼吸，从嗓子里发出的奇怪声音，像是号令起跑的口哨。  
他知道基尔伯特是为这个家族而死，他至死都深爱着家族，深爱着老爷子、夫人、弟弟妹妹们、他的妻子儿女，还有路德维希。  
他毫无怨言。  
那么路德维希呢？

两个月后，在瓦尔加斯家族的介入下，这场杀敌一千自损八百的战争终于划上终止。毫无疑问，贝什米特取得了胜利，奠定了以皇后区为中心延伸向整个东海岸的势力范围。只是代价未免太大，超出了他们所能承受的范围。  
伊丽莎白带着两个孩子离开，回到她的家乡，她不愿再与黑手党有任何瓜葛，更不愿再有任何一个亲人被夺走。老爷子不置可否，他们欠这个善良的匈牙利姑娘太多。  
临行前，她唯一愿意见的人只有路德维希。  
伊丽莎白是毕业于考文纽斯大学的高材生，她和他们不是一个世界的人。现在她美丽端庄的脸被厚重的悲伤夺走，路德维希避开视线，于心不忍，他想要是基尔伯特看到这一幕，一定会心痛不已。  
伊丽莎白从黑色的大衣口袋内取出一个信封，交到路德维希手上。她看了他一眼，那种眼神对路德维希的震慑力太强了，伤痛交织着愠怒，甚至还有一丝悲悯。  
她走了。  
路德维希没有立刻打开信封，他把它放进了皮包内层，贴身夹着。

葬礼举行在八月的一个艳阳天。没有人规定说送葬必须在阴雨连绵中进行，泪水已经够多了。况且基尔伯特喜欢晴天，他本身就是个太阳，在短暂的有生之年，源源不断向身边的人辐射温暖和光明。  
路德维希第一个到，比任何人都早，这是老爷子的意思。来的人每一个都得经过他的双眼扫视，确定之后才能放行。他们不能允许任何一个人打扰基尔伯特的安宁，即便是上帝也不行。  
此前路德维希提出想去看基尔伯特最后一眼，被老爷子拒绝。从小到大，他几乎没拒绝过路德维希什么，路德维希是个懂得拿捏尺寸的人，很少提要求，难得提的要求合情合理，但是这一次他言辞严厉，他拒绝再让路德维希去看基尔伯特。  
“他的脸应该早已烙印在你的灵魂里了。”  
他努力回忆那张脸，十几年来，一成不变的银发红眸，狎邪但充满天真的笑容，他回想他下巴的弧度，耳后细小致密的伤疤，他回想他的声音，吵吵嚷嚷，强势和夏天的太阳一样。  
教父的世界里，友情是硬通货。那时候他对基尔伯特打趣，他把手肘搭在他肩上，作出一副布鲁克林街头混混的模样：“未来的教父，唐·基尔伯特，你愿意给我你的友情吗？”  
原本嬉皮笑脸的基尔伯特瞬间挺直了腰板，他转过来，正视路德维希：“我愿意，当然愿意。不止是友情，我愿意给你我的所有感情。”  
当时他的眼神，是比向伊丽莎白求婚时还要真挚的虔诚。路德维希找不出一个词形容他巨大的震撼和一种奇怪的悲从中来。  
近乎卑微了。  
突然大脑过电一般，一道晴天霹雳对准面门劈下。路德维希顾不上礼节，在众目睽睽之下打开皮夹，翻出伊丽莎白临走时交给他的信封。  
牛皮纸被撕开时声响清脆，在葬礼上显得异常刺耳。  
路德维希展开薄薄的一张信纸，手忙脚乱。  
上面的文字是用优美的意大利花体书写，墨迹和纸张看上去都有些年头了。他第一眼就认出这是出自基尔伯特之手，尽管使用的是他从未见过的字体。  
“在我死后，把我的全部财产分成三分，我的妻子伊丽莎白·海德薇莉与两个孩子各占一份，剩下的一份全数由我的弟弟路德维希·贝什米特继承。落款：基尔伯特·贝什米特。”

他站在人群里，双腿不知往哪站，双手不知往哪放，如同一个被全世界抛弃的遗孤失神无助。  
而基尔伯特握住了他的手，对他笑，给了他一个家。  
那只手的触感回来了，隔世经年，还是如同那天的烈阳，紧紧包裹，紧追不舍，要燃烧自己去改写他冰冷的整个人生。  
“你跟我回家。”  
“你真是酷毙了，阿西！”  
“他是我最好的兄弟！”  
……  
基尔伯特·贝什米特的语气不容置喙，不曾犹豫。

路德维希的视线又模糊起来，和小时候看太阳时一样。泪水在刺目的胀痛中奔涌出来。他滴水不漏的面庞扭曲了，悲伤完全地迸发。他握着那枚小小的银戒，基尔伯特做了他能做的所有，路德维希想，所有他能做的，不能做的事，他做了。所有他能说的，不能说的感情，他懂了。  
十几年很快，这一生也会很快。  
“再吻我一次吧，”路德维希把戒指按在心口，“用你沾着啤酒沫喋喋不休的嘴。”

 

FIN.


End file.
